Twisted Fates
by DemonoftheCinderDragons
Summary: What happens when the powers of the almost destroyed Hoykyoku, the evil intent that remains from the destroyed Shikon no Tama and the fates decide to play a little game of love and death with the Inutachi and the older Kurosaki twins? Bleach world destroyed! Only two survivors- Ichigo and his new found twin sister Kiira are thrown into the Inuyasha world. OC- Kiira Kurosaki!


***Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach***

Chapter 1:

*****Inuyasha World****

_Naraku is dead the Shikon no tama gone and the Inutachi gang reunited. But it seemed fate was not willing to remain on course as their enemies, comrades, and love competition come back to life._

"How is she alive? Why does Inuyasha still choose her over me? Why is fate so cruel? Cried Kagome as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing yet again.

"Fate is never changing Kagome it has it's strange ways of working through our hearts," replied Kiede who was sitting across from Kagome and next to Miroku and Sango.

"He could at least be a little considerate of Kagome's feelings though don't you think?" Asked Shippo who was sitting in Kagome's lap.

"True he could be a little more understanding of Kagome's feelings but it's Inuyasha we're talking about here, he's to stupid to see these kinds of things," Sango said looking sadly at Kagome.

"You never know Kagome maybe fate is dealing you another hand- one better than Inuyasha," Miroku told Kagome trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah! Maybe you're ri-" before Kagome could say anything more dark clouds began to circle in the sky, then before them the sky seemed to rip open and a giant, white, bony hand came through the opening and dropped two black figures onto the unforgiving ground below then disappear back to wherever it came from.

"Guys did you see that?" Cried Shippo who was now hiding behind Kagome's giant yellow backpack.

"Yeah Sango let's go grab Inuyasha, Kagome you, Shippo and Kirara go find out what that thing dropped and do damage count," Miroku said jumping into the leader roll for once.

"Alright let's go you two," yelled Kagome over her shoulder to Shippo and Kirara as she took off in the direction of the two fallen objects. While Sango and Miroku ran in the other direction to find Inuyasha and tell him what happened. Only to stop short when out of the blue the once dead demon slayer clan that Sango belonged to came out of the forest surrounding them.

***Elsewhere in the Inuyasha World***

"Milord look over there, it looks like the sky is being ripped open!" Cried an over ecstatic Jaken.

"..." was the reply he received.

"Milord look a giant hand has come through the opening! Don't you think you should go check it out now just to make sure it's not someone trying to steal your lands?"

"Grrrrr," was his reply this time followed by a swift blow to the head only to later learn he was left behind as his lord went ahead to find out what he noticed the hand drop before disappearing back into the rip in the sky. Jaken was about to follow when a hand reached down and lifted him up by his head. The face of the one holding him he saw was none other than Lord Inutaichou, Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's looooong since dead father.

*****Bleach World*****

_Everything was gone destroyed by Aizen and his Hollow army. All the captains and lieutenants, viazards, Urahara, Youichi, Goat-face, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatski, Keigo, Mizurio, Honsho, Jinta, Uruu, Tesi, Rukia and everyone else were killed. But they didn't go down without a fight no. Most were able to kill the enemies that killed them. But the ones that didn't well let's just say they didn't survive Kiira Kurosaki's wrath. _

_Not long after Aizen left the fake Karakura Town, Kiira Ichigo's long lost older twin sister sent him and their father after Aizen to stop him from destroying the world and becoming God. While she stayed behind to make a 'bloody mess of Hollows.'_

_Ichigo and Ishin did so both wanting revenge for the losses they suffered. But alas fate was cruel to them once again and while traveling through the dongai Ishin lost his life trying to help his son like his sister learn the Final Getsuga Tensho. Devastated Ichigo carried his fathers body all the way to the real Karakura Town where before facing Aizen in the final battle buried the bodies of his father and sisters. As the final battle between him and Aizen began Kiira arrived to help stop 'the bloody fiend' as she called him._

_The battle went well after Kiira joined in attacking Aizen and before long they were victorious and Aizen was killed. But the war was far from over. Instead of fake Karakura taking the battles damage in the world of the living Hollows had also attacked other places around the world destroying most of it leaving not very many survivors. The world was being run by Hollows and their were only two Shinigami left to stop them._

_What were these two warriors to do? They were weakened from battle and alone with only each other to look to for help. The answer came in the beaten and almost broken form of the Hyokyoku, when it all of a sudden came back to life bursting from Aizen's body. Taking the young warriors by surprise the Hyokyoku opened up a black rip in the sky to another dimension and took control of a Menos Grande having it scoop up the older Kurosaki twins and drop them on the other side of the rip and into a whole new world. Once they hit the ground Ichigo was knocked unconscious and the last thing Kiira thought was,_

_"Fate is twisted."_


End file.
